The present disclosure is related to methods, systems and apparatus for clear texturing. More specifically, to clear texturing on a media substrate associated with a printing apparatus.
A substrate carries information in the form of images, graphics, and textual content. Oftentimes, the substrate carries additional information in the form of an identifier, such as an authenticating mark or a watermark. A first type of mark is selectively detectable. The mark is not viewable under casual inspection. Rather, a visual aid alters a viewing condition to make the mark viewable. An example of the first type of mark includes a fluorescent watermark. The fluorescent watermark may be made viewable when an illuminant alters a light condition used to control either toner or substrate reflection. A second type of mark is detectable under casual inspection. An example of the second type of mark may include a raised surface portion on the substrate. Another example may include an image rendered on the surface portion.
The image is formed by applying a colored or monochrome ink or toner to the substrate. A lighter application of ink or toner is applied to the substrate as compared to a heavier application provided for the content. The lighter ink- or toner-application provides the mark with a generally washed out appearance. However, the image may still interfere with a viewer's ability to read the content also carried on the substrate. This difficulty is especially the case when a colored toner layer, used for the mark, is situated directly beneath the content layer. Accordingly, there is needed a new way of presenting marks. A mark is desired to include a generally transparent appearance. More particularly, a generally transparent mark is desired for casual inspection, whereby the mark includes a characteristic that makes it easily identifiable.
Generally, many known devices support an application for a light grey colored mark. This mark is rendered using a light application of monochrome ink or toner. However, there is needed a system for creating a mark formed with a clear toner layer. More particularly, there is needed a system for creating the mark in conjunction with additional information applied with a colored toner layer.